


Dynasty Warriors: Apocalypse *Ongoing

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, romance of the three kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought it'd be fun to write Zombies into something, turns out it is. This follows the type of storytelling style from the novel, (rotk) but is written more "stage-like", as I feel it helps to make the vast number of characters easier to remember in this format. There's going to be a lot of characters that don't yet have a unique design in the games, mainly because I wanted to make magic important, as in Dynasty Warriors you'll get one level and then magic just kinda stops existing. So I'm using a lot of scenarios and characters from the novel. I've also decided to ignore character's duties and rank for scenes I've stolen from the novel, because frankly, that's what Dynasty Warriors does. The beginning is really more focusing on why the "end of the world", is actually happening. If you could care less about that, then skip to the second part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Stage

Huangfu Song: -(Stands whilst holding out his cup, using his other hand to motion three handmaidens just outside to enter) We've made great progress within the past few weeks. Cao Cao -(points to the man kneeling beside him) has personally put down one of the brothers of this "Grand Teacher", Zhang Bao. Tonight I've asked for the best wine we can supply you, and we celebrate in preparation for tommorow, when we march on Ping Yuan!  
The soldiers muster up a proud cry, as Cao Cao is poured the first drink.  
\-----  
Meanwhile... In Ping Yuan, Liao Hua approaches Zhang Jiao's home. Zhang Jiao is inside, kneeling and praying in front of his own banner, holding up with both hands, the symbol of his uprising, a Yellow Turban.

Liao Hua is approached by the first of two guards at the entrance, they ask him to speak.

Liao Hua: I have come with a message, for the Great Teacher. 

Zhang Jiao remains in his pose, yet begins to speak.

Zhang Jiao: Our heavens often tell me of our woes. I hear the screams of my followers, silenced in the night by the dying, perverted carcass of our "Empire" -(He stands, and begins walking towards his kneeling follower). What news could you bring, that I would not know?

Zhang Jiao, though incredibly skilled in magic, cannot perform his "Miracles" as calls them, alone. Greater spells often require greater conduits. These conduits create a ring, that allow a sorcerer to use their spells on anything inside. The army of the Han, currently led by Huangfu Song under He jin, has been carefully searching each location the advance from, to destroy any conduits they find. The officers of the Yellow Turban have been told these conduits are Shrines, so they might give their life to protect them. Zhang Jiao often feels the destruction of these conduits, and uses this as a sign that his followers have lost the battle. It is easy for him to pass this off as Heaven's omnipotence, and has used this to manipulate people into seeing his plight and attracting more followers from his defeat.

Liao Hua: The rebellion's personal sorcerer, Zhu Jun has been captured. He was caught destroying one of your shrines by Lord Zhang Liang, whilst he was fleeing from Cao Cao. The prison outside of Xu Chang was destroyed, when Cao Cao attacked. He currently waits outside the walls.

Zhang Jiao: Ah... I've been told of this Zhu Jun... through the Heavens messages. He is the one who destroyed my brother Zhang Bao's spells?

Liao Hua: This is what we've been led to believe so far, Grand Teacher.

Zhang Jiao: Have my brother escort this Zhu Jun to me, I believe there may be some of the goodness of Heaven within all... we only need to tear the impurity aside to see it.

Within a few short minutes, Zhang Liang enters Zhang Jiao's home. Pulling Zhu Jun with a rope tied tightly around his neck, linked to the binds on his wrists, forcing him to look down. Zhu Jun was a very young man, and especially young to know much about sorcery. Zhang Jiao's first glance was one he met only with a derisive snarl, which he quickly formed back into an accepting smile.

Zhang Liang: Liao Hua, you've done well. Please, take the guards from my brother's home, and celebrate for the evening. We'll need some time to speak 

Liao Hua graciously accepts, and rounds up those inside the building.  
Confused, Zhang Jiao asks his brother his reasoning, once the others are all out of earshot.

Zhang Liang: -(Kicks Zhu Jun to his knees) Why don't you tell my brother how you managed to become so proficient in sorcery. -(Cuts the binds around his hands, allow him to remove the rest of the rope)

Zhu Jun, now able to look upwards, sees the face of the man he's been ordered to kill. Standing taller than most would assume, and staring right into Zhu Jun's eyes he was truly intimidating when his followers were not around. 

Zhu Jun: uh... I...I...

Zhang Liang: Hmph. He says he used the blood of a pig to enhance his magic. I knew the Han couldn't provide anyone of actual talent. A cheap trick killed our brother.

Zhang Jiao now brings back his smile, but he shadows over Zhu Jun, invasive in thought.

Zhang Jiao: So... you believe yourself a sorcerer for a common vagabond's act? You've corrupted your own magic at such a young age. You'll never be able to advance your own skill from the sad mistake you've turned yourself into. 

He was right, by enhancing his magic Zhu Jun had locked himself from being able to use conduits. He would be able only to affect what was directly infront of him for the rest of his life. 

Zhang Jiao: Still... Though it may be a poor trick, you've murdered our dear brother. I assume you -(Looks towards Zhang Liang) have some reason he isn't already dead?

Zhang Liang: We've often talked about the concepts of ressurection. On occasion-

Zhang Jiao: With, Zhang Bao.

Zhang Liang: Yes, of course, and as we've addressed before, all we lack is the power to pull it off.

Zhang Jiao: And you think this child before us would give us this power? All we've seen of him is one weak spell he boosted without any real talent. How would he possibly be able to accomplish something so tremendous in scale?

Zhang Liang: Simple, we need only push our powers onto him, and make him take the full blunt of the damage that comes with breaking through the boundaries between the living and the dead.

Terrified, and gasping, Zhu Jun finally conjures up the bravery to interupt their schemes.

Zhu Jun: I wouldn't- (Zhang Liang immediately puts down his rejection.)

Zhang Liang: I can promise... I can make you do whatever it is I want.


	2. The Men of Wei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you start to see some unique characters. There are still going to be non-uniques sprinkled in, but if possible I'll keep it to characters that appear in Dynasty Warriors Blast. In this chapter for instance we meet Cao Hong, who looks like this,  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/d/dc/Cao_Hong_(DWB).png/revision/latest?cb=20140824233438  
> 

Cao Cao awoke early, just like most any other day. Eager to earn himself the respect he'd need to one day forge out his own role. Immediately dressing himself and starting over to his desk, to get begin his letter of progress for He Jin. Cao Cao had particularily important reason to complete his work ahead of schedule this day however. He would soon be marching towards Ping Yuan, and would need to meet with the reinforcements that he had requested upon hearing of Zhang Liang's escape. Luckily for him, those who would swear loyalty to him showed as much determination and desire to move forward as he did, as he noticed a man kneeling just outside, helmet tucked under his arm, as soon as he reached for the paper. He didn't stop however, merely motioned for the man to come in.

Xiahou Dun: Cousin, I've already taken the liberty of addressing the men. Most have prepared well, but just as you predicted in your letter, some took the festivities to seriously.

Cao Cao: Well that was as obvious as I could imagine. Still... Did you think I would not have the time to do this myself?

Xiahou Dun: -(A wily smirk spreads across his face) I only wanted to ensure that it was done right.

Xiahou Dun then walks over to the desk, as Cao Cao stands, accepting a hug from his cousin. Though Cao Cao often considered those working beneath him as equals, Xiahou Dun viewed Cao Cao as almost a god among men. When seeing him in action, one could hardly fault Xiahou Dun for thinking him immortal.

Cao Cao: Of course. -(Chuckling in between his words) And the others?

Xiahou Dun: Cao Hong went to report in with Huangfu Song, I sent Xiahou Yuan along with him to stop him from getting distracted along the way. We also ran into some trobule on the way here. Nothing too major but we did need to put down some Yellow Turbans. A couple of our newly recruited stood out quite well, so I've asked them to wait to speak with you.

Cao Cao: I see... and these Turbans were led by...?

Xiahou Dun: Unfortunately we did not see Zhang Liang among them. Their leader seemed to be a man of... stature. We have him in chains with the rest.

Cao Cao: So they still have enough men to believe this isn't a fruitless endeavour... -(sighing) Well then, let's go and meet these men of apparent talent. -(Cao Cao pats Xiahou Dun on the back)

Xiahou Dun nods, and begins leading the way for his cousin. As they approach, a tall man, in dark yet brilliant armour stands at attention.

Li Dian: Uh... H-Hello sir. -(scratching at head) 

Cao Cao: You must be the talented man Xiahou Dun told me about... Though I seem to recall him mentioning two-

???: Right here sir. It's been an honour fighting for you so far!

Li Dian turns to his side, revealing a small, fragile looking man behind him. Armed in the most basic of protection that barely covered his arms, and a blue sash tied around the mantle on his head.

Yue Jin: My name is Yue Jin, I'm the one who chased down the Yellow Turban's Officer.

Li Dian: -(Laughing) It was incredible to see sir, I only wish I could have gotten there in time to help.

Xiahou Dun: Well you yourself made more than a little difference in that skirmish. You both did well.

Cao Cao: I see. If Xiahou Dun vouches for your skill, then you can ask for no better honour. I'm sure you will prove to be fine Officers- (A voice echoing off in the distance, loud enough to be heard, but not identified)

Cao Cao: Hmm?

Li Dian: That sounds like it came from the prison grounds! Ugh, I knew I had a bad feeling about today...

Xiahou Dun: Then let's go investigate. Yue Jin, go and inform Cao Hong and Yuan. We'll go see what that's all about.

Cao Cao nods, and quickly follows after Xiahou Dun with Li Dian close behind. The three of them sprint towards the prison grounds at the edge of camp, just in time to see a guard flying through the air past them. He hits his head against the ground and shakes himself off. Eager to head back into the fray. They rush towards the disturbance, seeing a giant, massive in his height as much as his width. His wrists tied together, and men attempting to hold him at all sides with ropes thrown around him. He clasps one with the tips of his fingers and pulls, sending one of the camp's troops flinging towards him, in less than a moment, the giant spreads out his footing, and bashes his head into the guard, smashing him into the ground directly in front of him.

Cao Cao: I assume... This is the man you captured.

Xiahou Dun: That he is... Li Dian, it looks like you'll get your wish to help defeat him afterall.

Li Dian: Right. Uh... Though I'm a bit confused... He wasn't putting up a fight like this before.

Giant: I SAID NO!

Li Dian: -(Approaching slowly, without brandishing any form of weapon) Alright, alright... What did you say no to...?

Giant: THESE... These... -(His thrashing slows and his speach calms. He begins speaking more sombre, like a man newly defeated) These guards... They said only the prisoners who held rank would be fed... They were going to starve my friends...

Cao Cao begins scowling and glares at the man who flew past them not long before. 

Cao Cao: Is this true?

Guard: It's just... We won't have enough food for the rest of our men.

Cao Cao: You mean you won't have enough food to gorge yourself like you did last night, I've seen the supplies. I inspect it myself daily... If you are so worried about it, -(looks over towards his cousin) Xiahou Dun, bring out some of the rations from my personal stock. We'll hold a grand feast for the prisoners this morning. (Xiahou Dun salutes, lowering his head in his crossed arms) And you -(pointing towards guard) should consider yourself dismissed.

The Giant man's face lights up as Xiahou Dun walks away. His smile wide and content, could be seen by Cao Hong. Rushing over to them with Yue Jin and Xiahou Yuan close behind.

Cao Cao: You. What is your name?

Giant: My name is Xu Zhu!

Cao Cao: Well Xu Zhu... How would you like for us to untie you?


	3. Zhang Bao's Ressurection

The sun finally began shining this morning over Ping Yuan. Zhu Jun, twitching and bloodied, chanting over and over, with his arms outstretched over a sprawled out Yellow Turban, would soon approach the limits of his usefulness. Zhang Jiao, and Zhang Liang eyes closed with one arm on each of his shoulders, were glowing with a fierce green radiance. 

The Cloth infront began to rise and expand outwards. Stretching it and moving it until it floated at eye level above the ground, yet draped down onto the floor. It began shaking, waving and twisting forming the shape of a man beneath it, but Zhu Jun's eyes had lost all colour, and the wounds on his body had all ripped clean open. His blood dripped down, staining the cloth. Until eventually he could no longer handle the pain, collapsing and falling forward into the cloth, the shape disappeared, and both fell to the ground. Zhang Jiao, and Zhang Liang were furious, kicking at his body and spitting on him.

Zhang Jiao: Damn... I think we were almost there...

The anger of both men having subsided, now left with lament.

Zhang Liang: Still, as a study, think about what this could mean. We saw it taking shape, and moving, even if it were a failure as far as reanimation goes, there's no doubt we nearly created life! The possibilities could be endless!

Zhang Jiao: Possibilities that we may never have the chance to test. The Han will be marching on us shortly.

Zhang Liang: Yes... A true tragedy that we'll never see it through. I'm sure Bao would have been proud... I suppose I'd better dispose of the body at least.

Zhang Jiao: -(Chuckling) It always was your favourite part eh, "Lord of Man"?... I think it best if I check on our men. We won't have much longer before the Han becomes impatient.

Zhang Liang grabbed the arms of Zhu Jun's corpse, and began dragging him to the door, the yellow cloth still covering it's face. Zhu Jun left a distinct red trail as he was pulled, banging against the doorframe and twisting at every turn.

Zhang Liang felt as if it was particularily more difficult this time. It had been a fair bit since he'd disposed of one, but something about this corpse felt strangely out of place. It wasn't until he had reached the point where he planned to bury Zhu Jun, and reached for the yellow cloth that he found out what that was.

As his hand grasped over the cloth, Zhu Jun's arm began to lift, slowly, and shaking. Zhang Liang was disgusted.

Zhang Liang: How dare you... You destroy the most illustrious magical work throughout history... and have the gall, TO KEEP BREATHING!?

Zhang Liang bent down to hit Zhu Jun with the back of his hand, but Zhu Jun's arm shot up, accompanied by a throaty moan. He grabbed at Zhang Liang, pulling him into his waiting jaw. It took only a moment for Zhang Liang to feel the intense pain, two fingers ripped off his hand in a single bite. Licking at the red liquid as it dripped down into his mouth Zhu Jun pulled again, to be met with a scream of absolute terror from Zhang Liang. 

Zhang Jiao came running, just in time to see his brother's shoulder in Zhu Jun's teeth. Both were making inhuman noises, one from the unbearable pain, the other from what he could only assume was the desperation of trying to survive. Moving forward he grabbed his brother and pulled away, leaving chunks of flesh behind. Instinctively using his sorcery to set Zhu Jun aflame, he shrieked and wailed, but soon stopped moving entirely.

Zhang Jiao: What happened...

Zhang Liang: -(Gasping for whatever air he can manage to inhale) He,It... WasWasn't,,Aliiive... -(The pain clearly destroying the semblance of clarity left)

Zhang Jiao: I just need a moment... I can't cast another spell so soon, but if you just wait a moment... (Zhang Liang's breathy gasps stop) ...brother?

???: Grand Teacher? It's me Liao Hua, I heard screaming, is everything alright?

Zhang Jiao heard the footsteps of a man approaching, he knew whose they were, why they were there, but what he didn't know was what to say. 

Liao Hua: (His footsteps slow as he reaches the scene) Grand... Teacher?

In Zhang Jiao's lap, was his brother's head looking up, covered in blood and tears. Whose tears they were, would be difficult to say. Zhang Jiao slowly looked up from his deceased sibling, towards the shocked and terrified Liao Hua. The scene was quiet, until being interrupted by Zhang Liang, reaching at his brother's face.


End file.
